Sherlock Stories shorter than Martin
by goodmorning221b
Summary: Little pieces of Johnlock and Mystrade for all the lovely people.
1. The Sniper Lights

A/N so I'm going to post all of my Sherlock drabbles and ficlets and such here. They will mostly be Mystrade and Johnlock, which I'll note at the top. This was one of my first Sherlock fics. Enjoy!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

goodmorning221b

The sniper lights slowly vanished. Sherlock was panting. John walked over and gingerly touched him on the shoulder. Sherlock nodded ever so slightly, signaling to John that it was okay to touch him.

John pulled Sherlock into a hug and planted a kiss on his collarbone, the highest place he could reach. Sherlock relaxed into his lover's arms.

"You were willing to die. You were willing to get blown up with me."

"Sssh" John rubbed circles in Sherlock's back "It's okay. Just breath. I know you would have done the same." Sherlock nodded against John's neck. "Let's get you home" he picked Sherlock up and carried him out side to hail a cab.

That night, the world's only consulting detective fell asleep in the arms of an army doctor, his thoughts finally dragged away from the events at the pool, and towards some form of happiness and love, even.


	2. Please Stop

A/N: Here's another post fall. I'm so horrid. I'm sorrey. Enjoy!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

goodmorning221b

It had been six months since Sherlock had jumped. John had barely left the house. The first time was exactly six months later. He was on the couch when two men in suits came in, stood him up and led him outside to a black car.

'Mycroft', he thought. He obliged only because he was too tired to fight. He thought he would be taken to his lover's older brother and was duly surprised when the car simply went around the block. As he was getting out his phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

Why do you not have any milk? I am disappointed John. SH

John breathed in sharply and ran up the stairs to his flat. He burst through the door to find his raven haired beauty sitting on the couch.

Sherlock stood up. He moved across the room and was about to kiss John when the shorter man reached out and slapped him.

"No note! Car gone! You could have been killed! You could have been seen!

He lunged forward and pulled Sherlock into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so mich Sherlock. Never do that again. Or you will be dead. At my hand."

Sherlock nodded and squeezed his lover, planting a kiss on his head. "I missed you too John but you are once again out of milk and I probably should have had my brother's minions being you to the store before you came back here." He smirked.

John gave Sherlock a look that was part exasperation and part absolute love "You were gone for six monthes and all you can say is we need milk!?"

Sherlock looked down at John "Well, seeing as we are having a little Harry Potter quote-off, just trying to ease the tension"

John laughed and pressed his head to Sherlock's chest "I love you so much"

"I love you too John"

John pushed Sherlock off of him. "Now get out."

"But John!"

"Sherlock, you were gone for six fucking months. I do love you but you left me. I need a bit of time, okay?" He pushed Sherlock out of the flat, kissed him and shut the door in his face.


	3. Five Months Later

A/N: This was a version of the story I rped with my friend. So that's why it has the same first few paragraphs. Anyways. Enjoy!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

goodmorning221b

John sat on the couch of 221B Baker Street. He had had all the pain and hurt and sadness building up inside of him for five months now. Tonight that would end.

He squeezed the razor blade in his hand, the sharp metal making small incisions into his palm. After a couple of seconds he maneuvered it so that he was holding it like a pen.

He started to carve letters into his arm, slowly but surely. The beads of blood fell onto his favourite jumper. The name SHERLOCK began to form, it's scarlet letters painting a morose picture on the ex-army doctour's forearm.

John was so entombed in his self-mutilation that he didn't hear the door open, nor the movement of the figure that entered climbing the stairs. The figure stood at the one doorway and watched in silent horror.

He began to carve a line every two letters, counting the months he had been alone. As he prepared to make the last slash, this one vertical and sure to kill him, the tall figure broke out of its trance and lunged forward, knocking the blade out of John's hand.

John was silent ad it registered that he had Sherlock Holmes sprawled across his lap.

Sherlock sat up and took John's arm into his grasp. He looked at the other man, a deep, impenetrable sadness and sorrow in his glasz eyes. He brought his ex-lover's wrist to his lips and began lightly kissing the cuts.

"I am so sorry John. Please stop." He pressed a kiss full of unspoken apologies, explanations and declarations of love onto the shorter man's lips.

After a moment of silence, Sherlock stood and left the flat, the only reminder of his appearance a small flip of paper that simply had a phone number and the words 'You are not alone.'


	4. Drawing Practise

A/N: Hey! So this was me getting a prompt from a friends very late at night with a request for almost smut. I have weird friends. Enjoy!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

goodmornjng221b

Greg sat on the couch, sketchbook out and pencil in hand. He glanced over at Mycroft who was sitting in his chair reading a book.  
"My?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you reading?"  
"Mindless drivel."  
"Will you be my model?"  
"What for?"  
"I'm bored. When I'm bored I draw people. I was wondering if I could draw you."  
Mycroft stood up and strode over to the couch. He took the sketchbook and began flipping through the drawings. They were all quite good, although the best ones were of nude models.  
He looked at Greg, a bit surprised. "Who are all of these people?"  
"A few are exes but most are pictures from the internet or models from a class I used to take."  
"And you want me to model for you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Nude?"  
"I was hoping so."  
"Fine."  
Greg looked at his lover, slightly stunned. He hadn't been expecting a yes. "Really?"  
Mycroft shrugged and began taking his clothes off. "Why not?"  
Greg raised his eyebrows and went to sit on the ottoman.  
Mycroft finished his little striptease and lay down on the couch, propped up on his elbow, a grin on his face.  
Greg gave a soft groan as he felt himself getting a bit hard.  
Mycroft licked his lips "You like that?"  
Greg nodded. He placed his sketchbook next to himself and stood up, shimmying out of his trousers and pants so that he was just in his shirt.  
Mycroft's eyes surveyed his lover's body. "Is the shirt even necessary?"  
Greg shook his head and slowly undid the buttons and slipped the shirt off.  
He sauntered over to where Mycroft lay and pressed a passionate kiss the the taller man's lips. He pulled their bodies together for a moment before releasing Mycroft and walking back to his spot.  
Mycroft was relatively hard by then and Greg smirked at him and began drawing, making each line slow and perfect.  
After a few minutes Mycroft couldn't stand the adorable look of concentration on Greg's face. He stood up off of the couch.  
Greg looked up from his work "my! Stay where you a-" he was cut off by a pair of lips against his. Mycroft placed the pad of paper off to the side. He wrapped his legs around Greg's waist and pulled their bodies together.  
Greg moaned quietly and stood up, easily supporting the weight if both bodies. Ha made his way towards the bed room.  
As he lay Mycroft down on their duvet he whispered. "The drawing shall be finished in the morning." before going in for yet another kiss.


	5. First Date

A/N: Hello sweeties! I have a feeling that this is going to be updated once of twice a week. Here is the next installment of Sherlock Stories Shorter than Martin, in which there is Mystrade and Mycroft is nervous for his first date. Reviews are crack! Enjoy! Hugs and butterfly kisses, Goodmorning221b "Gregory." "Yes, My?" "I'm nervous. I've never done this before. " "It'll be fine. Just relax." Greg Lestrade smiled as he grassed his lover's hand and pulled him into the coffee shop. Their first date as a couple and Mycroft's first date ever. As the two slid into a booth, their bodies pressed together, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. Mycroft was shaking slightly and Greg noticed. "My? You okay?" The taller man nodded. "I am fine Gregory. It's just a bit chilly." Greg aimed and seized his opportunity to be a good boyfriend and took his jacket off to wrap it around Mycroft's shoulders. "There. All better?" Mycroft smiled back and nodded. "Thank you Gregory." Greg opened his mouth to answer when the server came over to the take their orders. Mycroft shrugged in confusion, whereas Greg rattled off his order quickly. Mycroft looked at him for a second then said to the server. "I'll have what h-" he paused. " I'll have what my boyfriend is having. As the waiter walked away he looked at Greg through his long lashes. Greg beamed. "So I take it you like this whole PDA thing?" Mycroft nodded earnestly. "I always wondered why my brother and John chose to broadcast their relationship to the world. I thought it was tacky. But now I realist how nice it feels." Greg smiled and leaned his head against Mycroft's shoulder. "I knew you would like it." The rest if their date passed in peace, with both promising another one the near future at the end. 


	6. The Missing Milk

A/N: hey! Here is the newest update! I'm prolly gonna start updating this on Mondays and Thursdays. If you pretty people have any ideas message me or leave it in a review. Reviews are crack! Enjoy!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Goodmorning221b

It had been six months since Sherlock had jumped. John had barely left the house. The first time was exactly six months later. He was on the couch when two men in suits came in, stood him up and led him outside to a black car.

'Mycroft', he thought. He obliged only because he was too tired to fight. He thought he would be taken to his lover's older brother and was duly surprised when the car simply went around the block. As he was getting out his phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

Why do you not have any milk? I am disappointed John. SH

John breathed in sharply and ran up the stairs to his flat. He burst through the door to find his raven haired beauty sitting on the couch.

Sherlock stood up. He moved across the room and was about to kiss John when the shorter man reached out and slapped him.

"No note! Car gone! You could have been killed! You could have been seen!

He lunged forward and pulled Sherlock into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so mich Sherlock. Never do that again. Or you will be dead. At my hand."

Sherlock nodded and squeezed his lover, planting a kiss on his head. "I missed you too John but you are once again out of milk and I probably should have had my brother's minions being you to the store before you came back here." He smirked.

John gave Sherlock a look that was part exasperation and part absolute love "You were gone for six monthes and all you can say is we need milk!?"

Sherlock looked down at John "Well, seeing as we are having a little Harry Potter quote-off, just trying to ease the tension"

John laughed and pressed his head to Sherlock's chest "I love you so much"

"I love you too John"

John pushed Sherlock off of him. "Now get out."

"But John!"

"Sherlock, you were gone for six fucking months. I do love you but you left me. I need a bit of time, okay?" He pushed Sherlock out of the flat, kissed him and shut the door in his face.


	7. I'm sorry

Hello everyone! I am so glad people have been reading my work! Unfourtunately, all of my unpublished work is stored on my iPod. This would be fine, but I put a passcode on it and now I cannot seem to type it correctly and it is not letting me in. I am trying to fix it but until then I will be on a posting hiatus. I'm so, so sorry, but I will have a bunch of stories posted when I can to make up for it. 


	8. The birthday party

A/N: I am SO sorry for not posting in forever. There was a problem with my iPod password and all of my writing is stored in here. Anyways, I'm back and I will make it up by posting a lot. So here is a bit if Johnlock fluff with some Mystrade almost smut. Reviews are crack and I got a tumblr so you can go follow me! Youthinkidknowwhatimdoing dot tumblr dot com. Enjoy! "Mycroft!" Greg stood by the door of their flat. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" "I hope you and John know that my dear brother does hate surprises." Mycroft finally came out if their room, fully dressed and umbrella in hand as usual. "We do and we don't care. It's his birthday. Now come on." "Fine." Mycroft opened the door for his lover and followed him out onto the street. Greg hailed a cab and instructed the cabby to go to 221B Baker Street. When they arrived the knocked on the door. After a few seconds they heard a shuffling and john opened the door and ushered them in. "Hurry. He just sent me a text. He'll be home in five." The three hurried up the stairs. When they got to the living room, they hid, even Mycroft, at Greg's insistence. John flicked the lights off and got back to his spot just as the door opened. Sherlock opened the door and flicked the light on. "SURPRISE!" The three jumped out from their hiding places. John ran forward and took Sherlock by the waist, pressing their lips together. "Happy birthday." He mumbled. The two stood there for a while, swaying slightly on the spot. After the other two had been kissing for a few minutes, Mycroft and Greg got bored. Greg leaned over and gave Mycroft a long kiss, his tongue running along the taller man's lower lip. Mycroft moaned quietly and ran his fingers through Greg's hair, tugging at it slightly. John and Sherlock broke their kiss and lay down on the couch together, ignoring the noises the other two were making. Greg smiled and removed his lips from Mycroft's, bringing them down the his husband's neck. Mycroft groaned and tilted his head back, his hips moving forward to rub against Greg's thigh. Sherlock nestled his head into the crook of John's neck. "I love you." John smiled. "Love you too. Happy birthday." Greg groaned in the back of his throat and began moving his hips in time with Mycroft's. "We- we should go to the bedroom." He stammered. Mycroft nodded and pulled them off of the floor, leading them in the general direction of the guest room. John looked up when the other two men left the room. "Should we stop them?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "No. We have alone time now. Let's just lay here." A few minutes later, Greg came back into the room wearing just his unbuttoned shirt and pants. "Do either of you have any... um... condoms? We don't have any." Sherlock gave a groan of annoyance. "Fuck off." John glared at Sherlock. "Sherlock." He looked over to Greg. "Just use a balloon." Greg nodded slowly and walked back to Mycroft, grabbing an uninflated balloon from the table as he went. 


	9. Guacamole

A/N: Wow. So after in posted that chapter last night I got a flood of views. So thank you all sososososo much. I love you all. Here's just a little thing I wanted to post before I left for school. You can follow me on tumblr at youthinkidknowwhatimdoing dot tumblr dot com. Reviews are crack! Enjoy! Mycroft pushed open the door of his and Greg's shared flat. He went over to the sofa where he knew his husband would be lying, exhausted from putting up with Sherlock all day. He absently bent over and was surprised when I his lips touched not skin but some sort of mush. He looked down and saw a layer of green covering Greg's sleeping face. "Greg?" He pushed his husband's shoulder lightly. "Gregory. What is on your face?" Greg's eyes fluttered open. "Avacados." "Why is there avacados on your face?" "It makes me look pretty." "You look fine." "It feels nice. You should try it some time, darling." "Okay." Mycroft nodded slowly, patted Greg's shoulder and walked off. 


End file.
